


My darling, (I've been takin' a beating)

by Spideryspade



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/pseuds/Spideryspade
Summary: After getting trapped in the closet, Doofenshmirtz and Perry play truth or dare. What they did not expect is that how quick this will end.





	My darling, (I've been takin' a beating)

**Author's Note:**

> I love those two, they're super important to me.  
> This fic took a weird turn, but I'm pretty proud. Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Title inspired by In The Sun by She & Him

The door closed after them after the two stumbled into the closet. It was dark and Perry hadn't much space to work with. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Great, now we're stuck." The evil scientist said, getting up from the floor. The agent didn't pay much attention to the man as he looked for a way to get out. He tried many ways, even pushing, but to no avail. He sighed, looking down for a second, but he quickly shifted gears to look at his nemesis instead. 

He growled lowly. "Oh sure, blame the man with concussion. Really Perry the Platypus, you should've looked where you've been shoving me." The platypus rolled his eyes. "And don't give me this look! You know I'm right!" 

Perry sat cross-legged, deciding to be the more mature of the two and contact the agency. Unfortunately, somehow the closet did not have the right environment for communication. He was able to talk with Monogram in extreme conditions, but somehow the closet managed to kill the connection. 

"Don't worry, Perry the Platypus. I'm sure someone will find us eventually."

Yeah, eventually. Perry thought what did he do to deserve any of this.

"While this happens we can... Play truth or dare!" The German exclaimed, sitting in front of Perry. The platypus shot him with a 'you cannot possibly be serious' look.

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun!" Doofenshmirtz said, causing Perry to sigh, but he let the man do what he wanted to. 

"Ok, I'll go first." Of course. "Truth or dare?" Perry immediately picked truth, smirking. He was sure the man would question him about something stupid, like what was his favorite color or something along those lines.

"Do... You have a crush on someone, Perry the Platypus?"

Oh. Well, he didn't expect this question so fast. Frankly, it should've been an easy question to answer for the platypus. At least for every platypus who wasn't Perry, who idiotically developed a painfully big crush on the man in front of him. Of course, it didn't interfere his job, but the moments where the two weren't fighting were both a blessing and a curse. 

He loved seeing the human happy. The small moments where Doofenshmirtz was enjoying himself and enjoying spending time with the platypus, dancing or holding hands made the small platypus' chest feel tight. In those moment he wished he could communicate with him beside simple gestures like 'yes' or 'are you out of you mind'. 

"Perry the Platypus? I'm sorry if the question was too personal for you... You were right, this game was stupid to begin with." Perry stopped the monologue by putting his teal paw on Heinz's calloused hand. 

"I... Is this what I think this is?" Doofenshmirtz looked at the platypus confused. Perry thanked heavens his blush couldn't be seen thorough fur. He felt both confident and absolutely scared at this very moment.

A confession.

Unexpectedly, the man started laughing, taking his hand away from the platypus. "Oh, Perry the Platypus, if I hadn't known you I would say you just admitted to have a crush on me!" Perry looked away embarrassed. 

When the man didn't hear anything from the platypus, he stopped laughing and looked at the agent. "You're... serious?" Perry nodded and Heinz was at the loss of words.

Perry cursed himself and he would deny feeling tears welling up in his eyes. At this very moment, he expected a fuss, which would result in lossing Heinz and his tiny heart couldn't take it. Instead he got wrapped up into a tight hug.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus! I feel the same way!" That was something Perry really wasn't expecting to hear. "You know, I thought that I was just being irrational, that it was just some stupid feeling that would pass, that I could live with it. I would've never thought you felt the very same thing." 

Perry wrapped the man's chest as best as he could. The hug was absurdly comforting and even though it wasn't perfect, it was just what the two needed. 

Suddenly the door swung open, shinging light at the contents of the closet. "Are you two done having a moment?" Vanessa asked, looking at her father and his nemesis. The two quickly scrambled back on their feet an came out of the closet. 

Vanessa rolled her eyes as her dad told her something Perry failed to overhear. The teenager went to her room as Heinz turned to face the platypus. 

"So... What does that make us...?" He shifted awkwardly. "I mean, I don't think we really are nemeses anymore, even before we were more friends if anything. Friends who beat each other up for living."

Perry rolled his eyes and took the man's hand, squeezing it lightly, letting out a small chatter. Doofenshmirtz in response hummed in acknowledgment and was once again silent.

The platypus smiled, thinking about how this moment would become another memory he would treasure.


End file.
